


Wounds of War

by asterisks



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Augustine - Freeform, Augustine Vampire, Blood Sharing, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Humor, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Torture, Travelers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/pseuds/asterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon isn't sure what he's doing with Klaus but he's finding it hard to stop. Klaus on the other hand questions nothing because he's gotten what he wants. From there, their relationship grows and things unravel for the worst for those involved. Soon, Bonnie and Kol emerge as contributors for the problems and solutions in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Slow and short just to give you guys a glimpse of Klaus and Damon's complicated relationship before things spiral out of control in the second chapter.

Damon didn't waste any time hauling his ass out of Klaus' home because really, the entire situation was weird and he'd rather not deal with it. Damon Salvatore wasn't known for making the best decisions and yes, he did NOT thoroughly evaluate his decision on doing this— whatever exactly _this_ was with Klaus. Still he couldn't forget how the hybrid's lips felt against his own, soft like silk but warm like honey. He tried to shake the thought and that proved to be more difficult than he imagined. He was absolutely positively not attracted to the paranoid psychopathic hybrid. That just wasn't a possibility because he was supposed to hate this man. He was the mortal enemy, the main source of his problems. Klaus tormented the women he cared for, dragged his brother back into his Ripper days and most of all, he tried to kill him multiple times. So even considering his attraction to Klaus was out of the question.

He left Klaus' home but he was still standing outside, leaning against the driver's door of his Camaro. It was dark; the sky was filled with stars, and is eyes scanned over the beautiful sight before dropping to the structure of the hybrid's home. His eyes managed to stop at the window of the room he was just in moments ago. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing. Stefan and Elena would kill him if they knew why he _really_ disappeared for hours with no word. They'd lock him in the cellar for sure. He tried to reassure himself by saying it was beneficial to their plan. Klaus might slip up and reveal something important.

Yeah, he could spin it that way.

Still, he was frustrated and constantly debating how badly the situation was.

Cons: Having sex with a hybrid creature was dangerous, Klaus could bite him. Secondly, Klaus could bite him. Lastly, Klaus could bite him.

There, that was his motivation to stop. Then as always the pros seemed to have outweighed the cons: Klaus' mouth was far more talented than he'd liked to admit. Those warm full lips brushing over his neck, Klaus' hands ghosting up his sides leaving a few imprints from his nails. Klaus'—

_No._

He felt like he was setting fire to his insides and Klaus was the cause of it.

"Shit. Klaus is sadistic, impulsive, emotional," he broke his gaze from the house and continued to convince himself. "Short tempered, careless, narcissistic, obsessive," his eyes narrowed. " _Manipulative_." He lingered on his last word because it held more meaning than anything.

"I would say I am just like you." A soft voice drawled.

Damon lifted his head and Klaus was standing inches away from him with both arms on either side of him. His lips parted but nothing was uttered. There was a crucial sentence missing from his rationalization about Klaus that he wished he had of said.

 _It's not his fault, he was forced to be that way, and he had no choice. He needed someone but no one was there_.

His gaze shifted to the right or perhaps it was the left, he wasn't sure, he just needed to avoid those sad eyes from making him doubt everything he ever thought about Klaus' personality.

"I was just leaving." Damon said with a halfhearted smirk.

"Sure but you would have returned."

"Don't be so sure Mr. Cocky."

Klaus held up Damon's cell phone and grinned when Damon subconsciously patted his pockets. "Look at me."

Damon snatched his phone away and reluctantly did as he was told. "Cold hearted," he said. "You're that too."

Klaus just smiled as if it were a compliment.

"But that's all a facade because you're alone, right? You take pride in being an asshole because at the end of the day, that's all you have." He watched Klaus' smile falter and he felt his chest ache. He didn't know why he was saying those things to the hybrid; maybe to hurt him or to show that he understood and cared? "Don't go to the Grill tomorrow night."

Klaus glared at him. "And why shouldn't I?" He asked, obviously affected by Damon's words. It wasn't as if he never heard it before so why did it feel like he was stabbed through the heart this time?

"Just don't go that's all I can tell you."

That wasn't enough for him so he leaned closer. "Damon." His cheek brushed passed Damon's and his lips rested against the vampire's neck. "That's not a good enough reason." He parted his lips then suddenly bit him.

Everything he worried about happened; the bastard actually bit him. He pushed the blond away and grabbed at his neck. "Shit, Klaus!"

"Now that I have your undivided attention, how about you tell me everything or die?"

Damon's jaw clenched and his shook his head. "No."

"Then enjoy your last few hours." He turned and headed back to his house.

"You can't get rid of everything that doesn't go your way. That's why everyone leaves you after a period of time!" He shouted to Klaus.

"And why should I care? Don't you understand? If it does not pertain to my ultimate army then it does not matter to me." He yelled. He didn't need anyone and that worked better for him. Too many betrayals and abandonments opened his eyes to his solitude. "Damon," he started as he turned to lay eyes on the young vampire. "Power is everything."

"Power is nothing if you're alone at the top." Damon replied.

The frown on his face turned into something more vicious and he was back near Damon in seconds. He wrapped his hand around Damon's throat and squeezed causing the other to gasp. "You enjoy testing my patience don't you?

"If I'm going to die I might as well be the thorn in your side for the remaining time."

"So arrogant." He snarled and snapped Damon's neck.

* * *

Klaus knew everything Damon said was right but he didn't have to listen to it. There was more to him than that. Obviously he wasn't as cold hearted as people pegged him since he didn't let Damon die. He saved him by giving him his blood— after snapping his neck of course. He sat in the chair next to the bed with his book in hand. Damon got under his skin and his words cut deeper than anyone else's.

Four hours of waiting proved to be useful. Klaus managed to get a few new outlines started.

Damon groaned as he started to gain consciousness, he was oddly shocked that Klaus snapped his neck. "Fuck…" He reached for his neck and the bite wound was gone. That was another surprise.

"You know Damon," he cooed as he sketched in his small notebook. "What we have is surprisingly a healthy relationship."

Damon snorted.

"You and I, we're a lot alike."

"Sorry to break this to you but nothing I do is healthy."

Klaus smirked. "You're _doing_ me, love. That's as healthy as you can get."

Damon wasn't one to blush but his cheeks might have flushed at the comment. "You are ridiculous." He sat up from the bed and eyed the book in Klaus' lap. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding myself why I haven't killed you yet."


	2. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus isn't as heartless as he's made out to be but that still doesn't mean Damon is completely okay with the situation. Meanwhile Elijah expresses his distrust of Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is short and filled with mushy because chapter three will literally explode because that's the breaking point for the story. Prepare yourselves! I'm giving you guys cuteness before the heartbreak comes!

"Reminding myself why I haven't killed you yet."

Damon raised a brow in confusion at Klaus' words. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says, I'm not sure I can dumb it down any further, Damon." He grinned and stood from his seat. "I assume having a few hours to process things gave me an opportunity to rationalize my actions." He moved closer to the bed and dropped the book into Damon's lap. "Unfortunately, you affect me in every way possible and I just can't have that. Weaknesses are not allowed." He didn't enjoy having weak spots; it was like his feelings for Caroline all over again.

Damon lowered his gaze to the book and scanned over the page. His lips parted but he didn't speak right away. It was him; Klaus was drawing him. He looked up to the hybrid and rolled his eyes. "This is kind of creepy," he whispered. "But really good."

Klaus felt his chest tighten because he couldn't remember the last time someone genuinely complimented his work. "Don't patronize me."

"For once, I'm not." He closed the sketch book and threw his legs over the side of the bed and Klaus promptly moved between them. "As much as I hate to give you a compliment, I really mean it."

Klaus stared down at Damon with a smirk plastered on his face. "Is that so?" He dragged a finger up Damon's arm and to his shoulder before wrapping his hand around his throat. It was tight enough to cause discomfort but loose enough to signal he meant no harm.

"Yeah, have a problem with that?"

With a grin he leaned down and closed a bit more space between them. Their lips nearly brushed. "No."

Damon broke the contact and tugged at Klaus' hand that was now loosely hanging from his neck.

"Tell me, why shouldn't I go to The Grill? Tell me why you're ruining their plan."

Damon snorted. "Maybe I'm tired of pretending to be good. Maybe I'm fed up with pretending to be something I'm not- something I'll never be."

"Prove it."

"How do I do that?"

"Tell me everything."

Damon rubbed at his head. He couldn't betray his brother even though he had every right to after their last fight. "So you can kill them? I don't think so."

Klaus huffed. "Do remember that you brought this up. Regardless of that, you have my word, Damon, I won't harm them."

"Sorry but your word doesn't mean much to me after you screwed us over the last time."

Klaus brushed his fingers over Damon's cheek. "I haven't killed you have I?"

Damon quickly looked up at him. "That doesn't count and you know it, besides, you _attempted_ to kill me plenty of times. I want solid reassurance that you won't touch them."

Klaus reached out and took Damon's wrist and whispered, "I don't take this lightly." He yanked Damon from the bed and spun him around. Within seconds he had him pinned up against the wall. "Here," he pressed his own wrist against Damon's lips. "Drink."

Damon raised his brow at the gesture. He had Klaus' blood before but it was always under dire circumstances. This time— this time was obviously different, it was an innocuous gesture.

"Damon, my word means more than you think when it's for someone important. Now drink."

Damon, without hesitation, parted his lips and sank his fangs into Klaus' wrist. The hybrid's blood ran smoothly down his throat and oddly enough it reminded him of bourbon but sweeter. It made him wonder, did the werewolf bite distract him from how Klaus tasted all those other times? Since there was no pending issue or emergency he was actually able to savor the taste.

_He liked it; he liked it a little too much._

Klaus grinned and watched his lover consume his blood. He wouldn't lie; it was a beautiful sight to see. The deep hues of red staining those gorgeous lips, the stray drops escaping down the corners of his mouth to his chin did something to Klaus.

Damon brought his hand up to Klaus' arm and reluctantly pushed it away. He knew he had to stop no matter how good it made him feel. There was a sense of vulnerability that resonated within Damon and he wasn't so sure he liked it. Damon Salvatore was not the vulnerable type. It was something new that he wasn't used to so of course his first reaction was standoffish but that didn't stop him.

Klaus had him hooked.

Klaus, for just a moment, settled for staring at Damon's features. He wandered from those icy blue eyes that refused to make contact with his own down to full lips that were stained with blood. Blood sharing was intimate and in all honesty, he had only done it with one other.

They weren't saying much, not with words at least. They had been around each other long enough to silently communicate and they were clearly okay with the lack of words, it was a common occurrence when they were together.

Without thinking Klaus slid his hand up to Damon's cheek and Damon leaned into the gentle touch. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against the younger vampire's again.

"They plan to trap you at the Grill and desiccate you." Damon whispered against Klaus' lips.

Klaus leaned in for another kiss but it was pressed to Damon's forehead instead. Subtle moments like those made Klaus remember what it was like to be human and he could only hope that feeling would linger.

Damon's eyes suddenly darted over to the door when he noticed they had company. His eyes were narrowed now because of the interruption. He should have been irritated, but he wasn't. He had something better to focus on.

Klaus could tell who it was before Damon could even react. He dropped his hand from Damon's cheek then took a step back so there was at least a foot of space between the two of them.

"Brother, I hope this is important."

Kol grinned and leaned against the door frame. "Oh, don't stop on the account of me. I was just fetching you for Elijah. There is an issue."

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned to face Kol. "Can't it wait? Or is it so important that it needs my undivided attention _now_?"

"How would I know?"

"Elijah sent you so I'm sure you should have a least a little information about what he wants."

"Don't shoot the messenger." He shifted his gaze to Damon and grinned. "Elijah's in the study."

* * *

It was clear that Elijah didn't trust Damon. He was convinced that his involvement with Klaus was a part of a plan. Of course he voiced his concerns to Klaus but the skepticism didn't bother Klaus at all. For once, Elijah believed Klaus had the right to be paranoid.

Damon came down first and said nothing on his way to the door. Elijah watched the figure speed past then the sound of an engine was heard.

"This had better be important, Elijah. I was in the middle of something."

"I know you are impulsive but you cannot really be serious about this? You are not a child Niklaus, supervision shouldn't be needed."

"If this is still about Damon I don't have the patience for it. He's a threat; he'll always be a threat because he's Damon Salvatore but that doesn't worry me." He smirked and took a seat next to his brother. "Why does it bother you so much, Elijah?"

"Niklaus, despite what you might think, I do care about you." He turned his gaze to his brother and paused. "Family is everything to me after all."


	3. All Dried Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything spirals out of control after Damon leaves Klaus' home. No one realizes that something is wrong until it's a little too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more explanation on what's happening and who Andrei is. c:

Okay, so Damon knows he's an asshole but so does everyone else and that doesn't make him any less likable since he owned it. He grows on people because he never denied that's he's an irrational, impulsive, rude, obnoxious asshole.

Despite that, Damon was sweet when he wanted to be, he's nice at heart and bluntly honest. It's an interesting combination of traits but under the circumstances, all bets went straight out the window.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He said with a grin as he shook the Travelers' hand. He was only being civil because he knew what the Travelers could do. Plus he was out numbered. The guy doing all of the talking looked familiar to Damon but he couldn't quite place a name to the face. He didn't question it just yet.

"We have been looking for you, Damon Salvatore."

"Is that right? I must be popular today." He joked.

"Andrei and Mikhail, they've been searching for you everywhere."

Damon rolled his eyes and took a look around the place. To say the least, the place was beautiful despite the dust and worn appearance. It was an older design, perhaps early 1900's. Tall ceilings, hardwood floors, clay tiled walls and floor to ceiling windows. The place was beyond aesthetically pleasing but he still had a bad feeling about it. Something was off.

Damon was snapped from his thoughts when he heard, "welcome back, Damon Salvatore." He quickly swung around and was greeted by a face of an old friend.

"Enzo…" His eyes went wide before he whipped back around to the man he thought looked familiar and growled. "A Whitmore."

Wes grinned. "No, no, but close. Wes, Wes Maxfield."

"I've seen you before."

"You saw me two hours ago, Damon."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You see, it's very handy to have Travelers around because they have this talent for getting me what I want. And you know what? It turns out that you are one of the original Augustine testing subjects back from 1953. I want you back in captivity. Research has made a new leap in history, Damon."

"Ugh, you freaks brainwashed me?"

"I prefer thinking of it as, guiding you." Wes smiled and looked up to Enzo. "Now."

"Sorry about this mate— actually, I'm not." Enzo had an axe to grind and his chance had finally come. He sped up to Damon and without hesitation snapped his neck.

Payback was a bitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls the conflict of Damon Salvatore was still being debated. Regardless of the fact that it was a one-sided argument, points were still made.

Elijah folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. "I figured you'd take a liking to him, brother. It seems that you two are cut from the same cloth and made from the same mold."

Klaus groaned. "Elijah, enough of the small talk, what are you getting at?"

"I believe that I was clear when I stated I did not trust the elder Salvatore. However, I clearly see your fondness of him and I will hold my tongue. But I will also keep an eye on him for my better judgment is in play."

"Yes, yes, brother, I understand. You are keeping me in your best interest, correct?"

"You needn't worry, Niklaus, I give you my word. I have no desire to intervene."

"I suppose that's all you have to say, brother?"

"Of course. I have business to attend to. I trust you can keep yourself out of trouble during my absence?"

"I'll be the perfect little angel."

Elijah nodded to him before quietly taking his leave.

* * *

Hands. It was a fragmented feeling in his state of mind but he knew that he felt hands. It started at his knees, pushing and prodding beneath the flesh then worked its way up to his thigh. His previous time in captivity seemed different compared to how it was now. Things seemed more gruesome now.

He might have tensed when he felt something cold on his hip but he wasn't sure. There was so much vervain in his system that he couldn't even move. It was a surgical knife that he felt and he was glad because whatever Wes had been using before made the pain feel like vervain soaked daggers slowly piercing through his heart.

Soon there were drops of blood placed on his lips and he instantly opened his mouth. It had been 6 hours since Wes willingly gave Damon blood.

Damon swallowed and then there were hands on his throat. That knife he felt only moments ago had been pressed hard against his neck.

"Let's see what that little sample can really do."

Wes smiled and swiped the blade cleanly across pale flesh then started the timer.

He had slit Damon's throat and the desiccation had begun.

* * *

Wes kept the wound from healing in order to drain nearly all of the blood from Damon's body. His reasoning behind it was to feed his other test subject, a newly changed vampire who had been infected with the ripper compound.

"Damon, I'm impressed. Your recovery rate has quadrupled since your original test date. I desiccated you and one drop of blood brought you back. Also, your flesh heals faster but I'm curious to see how your bones, organs and muscles compare." Wes grinned and picked up a needle filled with vervain.

"I still can't believe my luck. My initial target was a newly turned vampire spotted just outside of Mystic Falls but then I get wind of an older vampire who just happened to have been here before. Do you remember, Damon? Do you remember Dr. Whitmore? Dr. Whitmore has data on you starting from June 11, 1953. Five years of beautiful research that has given me the opportunity to continue it. Do you understand that this is a breakthrough for my research?"

Damon groaned and murmured something in a tired tone. "When I get out of here, you better run, you better run fast and far because I'm going to kill you. In the meantime, can you shut up because I'm getting really tired of hearing your voice?"

Wes grinned. "When you get out of here? I like your enthusiasm but you aren't going anywhere." He stuck the needle in Damon's neck and injected him with twice the dosage of vervain.

"Patient 21051 is healing at an accelerated rate. Vervain has weakened him but his resistance to it is strong. Flesh heals within seconds, blood depletion reversed under five minutes with a drop of human blood. Patient is unable to move but still coherent. Healing speed has quadrupled compared to data from 1953. Patient has not lost consciousness after 2 minutes."

* * *

Damon lost track of how long he had been locked up and frankly, he didn't care. It was four, four days of sheer torture and he'd rather Wes just kill him already.

"Damon Salvatore, I presume." A soft voice whispered as he ran his fingers along the bars. "I honestly can't believe you landed yourself back in captivity. You aren't very smart for your age." He grinned and kneeled down to Damon's level on the other side of the cage. "Listen up, gorgeous. I'm going to help you for two reasons. One, you're cute. Two, I hate Wes just as much as you do." He looked over the exhausted vampire and sighed. He bit into his own wrist and filled a cup with his blood. "He infected you, I can tell."

Damon's eyes changed and he snatched the cup from the vampire's hands. "Who the hell are you and infected me with what?"

"My name is Andrei but _you_ can call me Andy and you have the ripper compound running through your veins."

"Alright Andy, why are you so adamant on helping me?"

"When you're out of here, I'll let you know. I'll bring you more blood tomorrow so in the meantime, don't draw attention to yourself. I have a way to bring this place down."

"Good to know."

* * *

"You had business to attend to, brother? What did you do with Damon?" Klaus spat harshly, a growl clearly resonating throughout the room. He didn't worry at first because it wasn't unlike Damon to not speak with him for a day or two, but four was something new and even Stefan and Elena hadn't seen him.

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah looked up from his book and raised a brow. "I have done nothing to Damon Salvatore."

"He's been missing for four days and it just so happens that the last anyone saw of him was when he was here. Forgive me if I have skepticism of the situation." He rolled his eyes and snatched the book from Elijah's hand. "Now tell me, where is he."

"Surely you do not believe I would harm him due to my suspicion of his motives."

"I don't know what I believe at the moment."

"Niklaus, I assure you that I have done nothing to him." He stood and slid his hands into his pockets. "Despite your accusations, I will assist you in locating his whereabouts."

Klaus glared and paced around the room. Deep down he knew Elijah had nothing to do with Damon's disappearance but still, he was livid and whoever was behind this would pay dearly. He'd make sure of that.


	4. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon learns about Wes' plans but so does Klaus. Things spiral and new adjustments are needed for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's been two long years but I've finally updated! I'm so sorry for this insanely long wait, guys!

Just as Andrei promised, he returned every day with a cup of his blood to make sure Damon wouldn't suffer. Well, to make sure he wouldn't suffer as much as before. It really wasn't much but the state that Damon was currently in, it helped more than he thought it would have. He wasn't just a limp body being poked and prodded at anymore. So that was more than anyone in Damon's position could ask for.

As much as Damon would have loved to rip Wes' head off whenever he was brought to the testing room, he also wanted to destroy all of his work more. He wanted to take away everything that Wes loved so dearly. So Damon stuck to Andrei's plan. He played along with the broken vampire act— and just the thought of revenge was enough for him to keep going and to behave.

After another two weeks had come and gone and even with the blood, Wes was getting more creative and it was taking its toll on him. Good for research- but oh so bad for vampires. Luckily, Damon and the other vampires could rest easy for a few nights since there was something that needed Wes' immediate attention elsewhere. That should have worried them all, but a break was a break.

They'd take what they could get.

And who were they kidding? It wasn't like they were going to be in there for much longer.

* * *

Klaus hadn't given up on his plotting to murder whoever took Damon. In fact, he had enlisted the help of Bonnie. It didn't take much convincing on her end since she and Damon had grown closer as friends. Although, Bonnie still didn't trust Klaus but that was expected on both ends. Considering their past track records with one another, it wouldn't shock anyone that they were cautious of each other's presence. But as it stood, desperate times called for _extremely_ desperate measures with unlikely allies. "Alright, little witch. Where is he?" He asked, eyes watching over the girl closely as she worked. The mistrust was mutual but the common goal was even stronger.

Bonnie tried to focus and get a read on Damon but that was easier said than done when you had an impatient vampire hovering.

"Well?"

"Shh. I can't focus with you constantly complaining."

Klaus folded his arms across his chest and sighed. Patience was not his virtue.

"Who is Wes Whitmore?" Bonnie asked, eyes slipping closed as her flames grew wilder. "No, wait—" she shook her head once more information was revealed to her. "Wes Maxfield, he's..." She suddenly stopped and the flames blew out. "He's here, he's coming towards us." She said softly. "And he isn't alone." Someone...or something was cutting her signal off.

Klaus stopped his pacing and narrowed his eyes. "Whitmore. Thank you, little witch." His flat lined expression shifted into a frown and then he was gone.

"Klaus?" Bonnie called out but the hybrid was long gone.

* * *

Wes had it all planned out. From the time that he captured Damon to this very moment. He had caught wind of this family of original vampires. There were originally five of them but two had perished. His Travelers were fortunate enough to locate two and to his surprise, one of them happened to be spotted with Damon Salvatore. Wes felt like he had hit the Jack pot because capturing an original Augustine vampire and soon to have an original vampire was too good to be true. To sweeten the pot, his informants told him of Klaus' half breed and the family's immortality status. His research was about to take an advanced turn for the better.

With the assistance of the Travelers, he was able to impose on Bonnie's channeling and gave away his location. He knew the half breed original would come looking for him— well, come looking for Damon.

Things were working out perfectly.

So he thought.

* * *

It didn't take Klaus long considering that this man was obviously making sure his location was easily found. He wasn't naive, he understood that this all was insanely too easy and that someone was going through a lot of trouble to keep the ball in their court. But unfortunately, the closer he got, the farther Wes distanced himself. And before Klaus knew it, he was in the middle of a home that he didn't even realize he had arrived to. That didn't matter though, he could smell that the person who had been luring him from the start was here so all rational thoughts ceased to exist for the hybrid.

Klaus stood in the middle of the room but quickly turned when he heard the doors slam shut. "Oh, don't go running off on me now. We aren't done here. We haven't even begun, mate." He moved towards the door but as soon as he tried to reach for the doorknob, he was stopped by a barrier. After several failed attempts, he realized he was dealing with a top notch spell. "Witches?" He questioned, gazing off at the two windows on either side of the door. "Very well."

Two could play at that game.

He drew back his arm some before launching his fist down at the wooden table by the entrance. With a devilish grin, he grabbed a few broken pieces from the pile of destroyed wood then glanced out the window. As far as he could see, there were at least a dozen of Travelers in a group by the entrance. But that didn't really matter. He could see more than enough.

He drew his arm back again and it snapped forward, tossing the wooden piece right through the front door. He heard a body fall and then tossed another. After seven bodies hitting the ground, he heard the incessant chanting stop and he also heard a car's tires screeching against pavement. This Wes character just wasn't willing to play this game apparently.

What fun was that?

* * *

Klaus returned to Bonnie after finishing off the Traveler's except for one. He figured she would be something useful to him in the long run. He couldn't find Damon anymore and the trail was beyond cold. But they still had options.

There were always options.

The woman Traveler didn't take much convincing. Once glance at Klaus' fangs had her singing like a canary. She wanted no part in any kind of torture that the hybrid was threatening her with.

Klaus learned about the whereabouts of Damon and really, that was all he needed to know from her. And he definitely didn't think twice about killing her even with Bonnie's protests. Once everything was taken care of, he was on his way to retrieve Damon.

* * *

A few miles away was a different story for Damon. He had gotten out but he really couldn't remember anything and clearly the vervain was working its way through his system the more he moved. He was barely keeping to his feet. The last conscious act he remembered was speeding past Andrei when the vampire released him from the cage. He had gotten as far away from Augustine as he physically could while in his current state. So of course slight internal panic emerged when a car was slowly approaching him.

He could only assume it was Wes and he wasn't so sure he could fight right now.

The steady beams of the headlights had swept over the familiar frame of the so sought after vampire. The car came to an abrupt stop, scraping against the dirt in the process. The driver had already began the process of rushing out of the vehicle before the Damon staggered closer...but he wasn't alone. Silence settled heavily in the area and if it hadn't have been Klaus, it would have seemed eerie.

"Fucking A-plus timing." Damon said, stumbling a bit but Klaus gripped onto his upper arm to steady him.

"Considering that Wes is out for your capture, I'm slightly surprised to see you roaming around at night by yourself." The other shadow spat out to the hybrid.

Klaus' eyes focused on the figure and his eyes narrowed. "And you are?"

"The one that saved him." He answered, pointing to Damon who was now slumping against Klaus. "I've been shadowing him for precaution. But Wes isn't aware that Damon has escaped yet. So I advise you to get going now. Especially since you have become one of his new favorite obsessions."

Klaus just stared at him. "You are so full of information. _Willingly_. For all I know, you're helping him. And quite frankly, I couldn't care less, so stay out of my way." He was a skeptical man, okay? It was one of his many paranoid traits.

Andrei raised his hands to show he meant no harm. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Klaus could kill him in a heartbeat. But he really was just trying to help. He promised Damon to get him out of that place and that's exactly what he did. "Of course. Heads up though, he'll need blood soon. The right kind of blood." And then he was gone.

* * *

Wes was anything but happy when he discovered that not only was Damon gone, but the majority of his Travelers were killed. Setbacks, that's all that they were and Wes always had a plan for situations just like this.

So he was moving on to the next one.

* * *

Damon Didn't remember much after running across Klaus on the road. So when heard a voice talking _at_ him, he didn't know what was happening. Everything was a blur and his body ached. It ached in a way that he hadn't experienced since he was human. It's unnerving.

"Damon." The voice called again but it's much clearer this time.

He groaned and finally opened his eyes. Everything was bright and he already hated it. "Ugh." Pushing up into a sitting position he locked a glare on a certain blonde. "You."

"I figured I'd get a better response from you but I was mistaken." Klaus grinned because despite how serious this situation was, he couldn't help it. Damon just did that to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm hollow. Completely dead inside and no pun intended."

"You threw up every drop of human blood that you drank last night, so that does sound about right." He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out, pressing his hand lightly on the side of Damon's neck.

Damon swallowed softly when there were now two hands ghosting across his throat and up to his face as fingertips were brushing across his parted mouth. He wondered if it was imagined when he heard Klaus' name but it didn't sound like his own voice saying it.

That's because it wasn't.

"Klaus." There it goes again.

Damon snapped out of it and turned his head some when Klaus' hands were suddenly pulling away from his face. He frowned but spotted Elijah standing at the door.

Right.

"He needs to feed."

Klaus sighed and nodded. "I'm aware of that."

"Not from you."

Klaus sighed again. "And why not? It isn't like he can kill me."

"He could desiccate you…"

"He's right." Damon murmured softly, running his fingers through his messy hair. He really didn't need to make things even more complicated than it already was. He just wanted to drink something before _he_ desiccated.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that." Klaus grinned, reassuring Damon. Looking back over to Elijah he stood up from the bed. "I'll be down in a moment." He said softly. "You produce some sacrifices and he can drink from them. In the meantime, I'm busy." He smiled at his brother and motioned for him to close the door. He really appreciated his brother's concern, but he could handle this.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Damon asked.

Klaus laughed. "Of course not, but when do we make good decisions, love?"

"Good point."

Klaus returned to his spot on the side of the bed and tugged down his collar a bit more to expose his neck. "Go ahead."

Damon was hesitant but his instinct was to pounce. He hadn't eaten since Andrei had given him blood and that was practically years in his mind when you were turned into a vampire who now fed on other vampires.

Fucking ripper virus.

Damon scooted towards the edge of the bed until he could press his feet against the carpet. He bore his fangs and tried his best to not jump the original vampire but that was easier said than done. "I give you full permission to snap my neck if I don't…or _won't_ stop."

"You will."

"So confident." Damon chuckled and placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder before leaning in. Without further hesitation, he bit into the soft flesh. The first drop of blood that hit his tongue had him feeling weak in the knees- weak in the body. At least he was already sitting down. A soft moan slipped out past his lips against Klaus' skin.

It was warm and sweet. It was also weird because he didn't remember Klaus tasting like this…tasting _this_ good.

That was bad.

 _This_ was bad.

His eyes rolled then shut and he pushed even closer, drinking more, guzzling down as much as he possibly could…like his life depended on it.

After a few more moments he felt fingers threading through his hair and that's when he pulled off.

He licked his lips and just stared at Klaus for the longest. Damon was dazed, eyes glazed over and blood dripping down his chin. "Pretty sure I'm drunk now."

"Is that so?"

"Definitely so." He grinned and flopped back onto the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I'm gonna kill him as soon as I get the chance. But I'm gonna burn everything he loves to the fucking ground. I'll make him watch all of his _hard work_ go up in flames. Then I'll kill him slowly and let him see how it feels. Then he'll go up in flames."

"If you love me right, I'll accompany you every step of the way."

Damon tilted his head back down and raised a brow at Klaus. Did he hear him right? "Is that so?"

He wasn't expecting that at all.

"Get some rest, Damon." Klaus stood from the bed and smiled down at the vampire. "You'll need it."

"I swear it won't take me long." Damon slightly mumbled.

"I believe you."

"Good."

Good.


End file.
